Jar of Memories
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sakura telah melewati terlalu banyak kejadian yang buruk. Menyaksikan kematian Itachi sebelum ia mengutarakan perasaannya, terjadinya perang ninja-4 dan matinya kedua sahabat yang paling ia sayangi, Sasuke & Naruto. Sakura memutuskan untuk mencegah semua itu dan menyelamatkan Itachi dengan kembali ke masa lalu: sebagai gantinya Itachi, ia yang akan membantai seluruh klan Uchiha!
1. Padang Rumput

**Padang Rumput**

Kemarin sebelum tidur, ide cerita muncul begitu saja. Saya terpaksa menulisnya atau saya akan kelupaan lagi. Meningat masih ada waktu sebelum pemagangan mulai saya merasa masih bisa update beberapa chapter fanfic yang lain. Semoga kalian suka. Dipersembahkan untuk semua fans ItaSaku.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi siluman burung phonix adalah hasil rekayasa saya. Setidaknya yang ada di cerita ini.

Warning: dark, angst, spoiler dari bagian perang ninja ke-4.

Summary: Sakura telah melewati banyak hal, terlalu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi. Meninggalnya Itachi sebelum ia mengutarakan perasaannya, melihat desanya dihancurkan oleh Pein, terjadinya perang ninja-4 dan matinya kedua sahabat yang paling ia sayangi: Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura meutuskan untuk mencegah semua itu ia harus kembali ke masa lalu sebelum semuanya mulai: sebagai gantinya Itachi, ia yang akan membantai seluruh klan Uchiha!

* * *

**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."**

**― Martin Luther King Jr.**

Waktu. Ingatan. Apa itu?

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Angin memainkan rambut pinknya dengan nakal. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Langit ditaburi banyak bintang, ia bisa melihat perkumpulan bintang-bintang yang menyerupai sebuah jalan. Sakura tersenyum. Hatinya damai.

Ia mendengar tawa canda dua anak laki-laki. Ia berbalik, angin berhembus lebih kencang, membawa beberapa helai rumput ikut terbang. Sakura berbisik "seandainya..."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang perih di dekat perutnya. Ia merintih kesakitan, memegangi bagian itu. Saat ia menarik tangannya kembali ia melihat sedikit darah menodai tangannya. Ia terkejut, tetapi detik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

Ia sebenarnya ada di tempat yang lain. Dan kedua anak laki-laki yang bermain riang di depannya, sudah mati dalam wujud laki-laki dewasa.

"TIIIDAAAK!" teriak Sakura, mencengkram kepalanya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia kembali di tempat semula. Di tengah medan perang. Dimana siluman bereekor sepuluh mengamuk, siap memulai Mugen Amaterasu. Dan disanalah Tobi berdiri, tidak jauh dari jasad Naruto dan Sasuke.

"TIIDAAK!" Sakura menutupi wajahnya, meraung-raung dalam penderitaan. Tak mampu berdiri, tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobi, tetapi kata-katanya membuat beberapa shinobi berteriak ketakutan. Ia mendengar banyak derap langkah yang menjauh, Gaara berusaha menyemangati para shinobi untuk tidak menyerah.

Tobi tertawa, ia tertawa lepas menyaksikan semua itu. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini..." air matanya jatuh, membasahi tanah kering yang ia tatap sekarang. Ia melihat darah di depan matanya. Darahnya sendiri. Beberapa shinobi berteriak lagi. Langit menjadi gelap, siluman bereekor sepuluh meraung-raung keras sampai Sakura merasa gendang telinganya mau pecah. Seiringnya kegelapan datang, semakin banyak ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

Ia bermain dengan Sasuke dan Itachi saat masa kanak-kanaknya. Itachi melarikan diri setelah membantai seluruh klan-nya... Masa-masanya ia menjadi shinobi dan menajalankan misi bersama tim tujuh... Ujian Chuunin... Itachi sebagai anggota Akatsuki muncul lagi... Sasuke melarikan diri untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru...

Semua ingatan itu sekarang memenuhi pikiran Sakura, ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas lagi. Ia dan Naruto mencari Sasuke... mereka gagal... Itachi datang menyelamatkan Sakura dari Tobi... mereka berdua jatuh di jurang... ia menyembuhkan semua luka Itachi... mereka menghindari kejaran anbu dari desa Kirigakure... dan akhirnya Sakura telah melakukan hal terlarang: ia jatuh cinta pada Itachi.

Lalu Itachi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa bilang selamat tinggal. Sakura mengejar jejaknya dan memenukan Itachi dan Sasuke dalam pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Ia hanya mampu menonton dari jauh bagaimana Itachi jatuh ke dalam kematiannya dengan wajah tersenyum. Saat itu Sakura menyadari bahwa Itachi telah merencanakan semua ini. Gagal menyembuhkan Sasuke dan menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi... Tobi membawa Sasuke pergi. Hari itu Sakura tidak pernah lupa warna darah Itachi yang menempel di kedua tangannya, dan ia tidak pernah tidur tenang lagi.

Ia teringat semua usahanya untuk menemukan Sasuke, kematian Jiraiya dan serangan Pein pada Konoha menjadi dua pukulan berat lagi bagi kunoichi itu. Belum habis sembuh dari shok atas apa yang terjadi, datanglah berita bahwa Sasuke akan dieksekusi oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura bergegas untuk menemukan Sasuke sekali lagi, dan berkat bantuan Kiba ia menemukannya. Namun hatinya telah mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak mampu membunuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Datanglah perang ninja yang keempat...

Pertarungan terakhir antara Sasuke dan Naruto membuat kedua lelaki itu terbunuh. Tobi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Amaterasu. Semuanya sudah berakhir...

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat matahari menghilang di balik bulan. Lambat laun dunia ini ditutupi kegelapan.

"Tidak mau... aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir begini..." Sakura memandang jasad kedua temannya yang paling berharga.

"Kami-sama... akan kulakukan apapun... apapun untuk mencegah ini..." bisik Sakura sambil berlinang air mata. "Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu..."

Tiba-tiba sebelum matahari tertutup seluruhnya, sebuah cahaya muncul di pinggirannya. Sakura melindungi matanya dari kilauan itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh... cahaya itu terbang ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu menyelimuti dirinya. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain menutup rapat kedua matanya.

Kemudian ia merasakan angin sejuk memainkan rambutnya lagi. Dengan pelan ia membuka mata. Ia mendapati dirinya kembali di padang rumput itu. Sasuke dan Naruto kecil masih bermain kejar-kejaran. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Sakura melihat Itachi berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia sudah membuka kedua tangannya, mengundang Sakura untuk berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Air mata Sakura berlinang. Ia mengambil satu langkah.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik saat mendengar suara asing dan jernih itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti lonceng-lonceng kecil. Dan begitu nyaman. Amat sangat menenangkan.

Di belakang berdirilah burung putih raksasa yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Ia terkejut sampai ia jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut.

"Aku adalah siluman burung phoenix, biasa dipanggil Fenikkusu atau Fushichou. Aku disini karena telah dipanggil olehmu."

"Olehku?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin mengubah nasib dunia ini. Kau ingin kembali ke masa lalu," jawab burung itu.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura pelan, akan tetapi ia kembali memandang Itachi yang masih menunggunya dengan tangan terbuka. "Apakah ini ilusi?"

"Ya," sang burung phoenix menatap Sakura dengan sedih. "Jika Mugen Amaterasu tidak terjadi, aku tidak akan berada disini. Apakah kau masih ingin kembali ke masa lalu?"

Sakura sekarang tidak begitu yakin, ia bisa saja berada disini, bersama Itachi, bersama yang lainnya... Sakura bisa melihat desa Konoha yang masih utuh tidak jauh darinya. Apa yang ia rencanakan untuk masa lalu, sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Tapi apakah ia ingin berada di dalam ilusi ini selamanya? Ataukah ia akan siap menghadapi penderitaan terbesar yang bisa terjadi padanya? Melebihi apa yang ia pernah lewati selama ini?

Sakura memandang Itachi. Itachi yang tidak nyata, yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang asli, yang sudah mati.

Sakura bangkit. "Demi Itachi... demi Naruto, demi Sasuke, demi desa Konoha dan seluruh dunia ninja, akan kupikul beban itu."

Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Sakura, ingatlah. Ada tiga hal yang bisa kulakukan, salah satunya adalah membawamu ke masa lalu. Akan tetapi kau harus ingat: aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke masa depan sampai kamu tuntaskan apa yang ingin kamu ubah. Kau harus siap mental jika kamu sudah siap."

Sakura menggenggam kalung lambang Uchiha yang ia dapat dari Itachi, yang selalu ia jaga baik-baik seperti harta karun. Ia ingin ketemu Itachi yang asli... ingin sekali.

"Aku siap," ujar Sakura dengan hati berdebar-debar. Bahkan sebelum melakukan apa yang ingin ia ubah, tangannya sudah gemetar. Ia akan berdosa dan perbuatannya akan menghantuinya seumur hidupnya, namun ia siap.

Sang burung phoenix bercahaya terang sebelum menutupi Sakura dengan kedua sayapnya. Detik-detik kemudian, Sakura membuka mata. Dengan tidak percaya ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di Konoha tujuh tahun sebelumnya. Hari saat terjadinya pembantaian klan Uchiha.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Pendek, tapi saya harap kalian mengerti inti ceritanya. Akan ada sequel-nya untuk "Jar of Memories" menjelaskan semua yang Sakura lewati sebelum ia kembali ke masa lalu. Banyak yang mungkin masih punya pertanyaan, saya pastikan akan ada lebih banyak jawaban di chap-chap selanjutnya. Tolong diampuni kalau ada typo. Habis ini saya berlembur. T.T


	2. Cahaya Mati

**Cahaya Mati**

Merasa ingin menulis sesuatu yang angst, saya memutuskan untuk update Jar of Memories. Selamat membaca.

Warning: dark

Spoiler: manga chapter 590

Song: Deadlight soundtrack main theme by David Garcia Diaz.

* * *

**"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."**

** ― Plato**

Sakura bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon saat mendengar suara beberapa orang yang mendekat. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapapun disini. Ini bukan jamannya, ia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan.

"Apakah kamu sudah dengar gosip terbaru? Banyak yang bilang kalau Itachi telah membunuh Shisui..." seorang lelaki dengan lambang Uchiha di bajunya berbicara kepada temannya saat melewati pohon tempat Sakura bersembunyi.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang mendengar perkataan orang Uchiha itu. Jadi benar, ini Konoha tujuh tahun yang lalu...

"Masa sih? Bukankah Shisui bunuh diri? Kok Itachi dicurigai?" tanya orang yang lagi satu.

"Yah kudengar sih..." suara kedua orang itu sudah terlalu jauh sehingga Sakura tidak mampu mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Bagaimana ini..?"

Tiba-tiba di dalam alam bawah sadar Sakura terdengar sebuah suara jernih.

_'Tenang saja Sakura.'_

"Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura heran.

_'Ini aku, Fenikkusu, aku sedang berada di dalam hatimu.'_

"Di dalam hatiku...?" pikir Sakura.

_'Betul, kau sudah menjadi jinchuuriki-ku. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena untuk memakai kekuatanku kau harus menampungku di dalam hatimu.'_

Sakura mengangguk, "kurasa nggak apa-apa. Mungkin lebih baik aku ditemani seseorang mulai sekarang..." Sakura merinding saat ia membayangkan kengerian yang akan ia hadapi malam ini.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. "Jam berapa ini sekarang?"

_'Jam empat sore. Kamu masih punya enam jam sebelum Itachi akan membantai seluruh klan-nya."_

enam jam...? Sakura menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Apa aku siap...?

_'Aku tahu kamu butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanianmu, tapi kau terluka Sakura, kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu.'_

Sakura melihat bagian perutnya yang masih robek oleh serangan Kunai-nya Tobi. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan saat perang. Ingatan tentang kematian Sasuke dan Naruto kembali membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Dengan suara terisak-isak, ia mengumpulkan cakra untuk menyembuhkan luka perutnya. Lambat laun cakranya yang berwarna hijau berubah menjadi putih.

"Nani...?" Sakura melihat semua lukanya sembuh dengan cepat.

_'Aku telah memberikan sedikit dari cakraku. Sepertinya kau akan membutuh semua cakra yang bisa kau dapatkan. Cakraku bisa menyembuhkan luka lebih cepat, jadi kuberikan. Akan tetapi untuk membunuh, cakraku sama sekali tidak cocok. Nanti... kau harus menggunakan cakramu sendiri.'_

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Ia masuk ke dalam hatinya, dimana ia berjalan di koridor yang kosong dengan banyak pintu yang terbuat dari batu putih. Akhirnya di sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat besar, ada sebuah sangkar yang terbuat dari emas. Di dalam sana, duduklah siluman burung phoenix. Dengan bulu yang putih panjang, ujung bulu ekornya berwarna emas, begitu juga mahkotanya. Sakura menganggap burung ini mirip seperti burung merak dan cendrawasih. Sang phoenix tidak henti-hentinya bercahaya dalam cakra putih.

"Terima kasih Fenikkusu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Fu-chan?"

Burung itu mengibaskan ekornya, dan ribuan lonceng kecil terdengar. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Sebenarnya boleh aku bertanya kamu ini sebenarnya siapa? Darimana asalmu dan kenapa kamu membantuku?" Sakura mendekat.

Fenikkusu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang berdiri tepat di depan sangkar. Sakura memperhatikan bola mata yang hitam pekat itu lebih dekat. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya tercermin. Tiba-tiba pantulan dirinya berubah, dari Sakura yang terluka dan ketakutan menjadi Sakura yang tertawa lepas menarik tangannya Itachi untuk ikut bermain di dalam air danau. Fenikkusu berkedip dan sekarang Sakura melihat dirinya dengan senang mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang lagi bertengkar soal misi yang baru saja mereka selesaikan. Kakashi dengan tersenyum mencoba untuk meleraikan mereka.

Sakura dengan terkejut mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Ingatanmu sendiri Sakura," jawab Fenikkusu. "Yang kamu lihat di dalam pantulan bola mataku adalah ingatan-ingatanmu tentang saat yang paling membahagiakan."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kepalanya Fenikkusu. Burung itu menutup kedua matanya, dan dalam setiap elusan, terdengar bunyi beberapa lonceng kecil.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura.

Fenikkusu mengangkat kepalanya. "Karena aku telah memilih hatimu. Ada sesuatu di dalam hatimu yang tidak ada dalam hati orang lain. Atau bisa kukatakan bahwa yang kau miliki itu ada dalam jumlah besar."

"Dan itu adalah...?"

"Ketulusan Sakura, ketulusan. Ketulusanlah yang membedakan cinta dengan kebencian. Antara kerakusan dan pengorbanan. Antara harapan dan keputusasaan."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya.

_'Gunakan rasa cintamu sebagai kekuatan untuk mengubah masa depan. __Dan jangan pernah lupakan kenapa kau ingin melakukan semua ini.'_

"Karena aku menyayangi Itachi dan teman-temanku dan desa Konoha..." bisik Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Saatnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Akan tetapi sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan dulu...

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hokage ketiga bicara seperti itu, tapi dia juga akan bertindak jika Konoha butuh perlindungan. Dia memang seperti itu..."

Itachi tidak membantah, perkataan Danzou terlalu berat untuk dibantah. Karena itu adalah kenyataan pahit.

"Jika itu terjadi, bahkan dia, yang seorang Hokage pun akan mengambil keputusan drastis," Danzou terus lanjut menaburkan garam di atas luka. "Baik perang terjadi atau tidak... begitu mereka mulai melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, keputusan terbaik adalah klan Uchia akan dimusnahkan..."

Itachi memandang lelaki tua itu di depannya, menduga apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"...termasuk adikmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi jika kita bertindak sebelum klan Uchiha bergerak, dia masih bisa diselamatkan."

Itachi masih terdiam.

"Jika gerakan pemberontakan sudah dimulai, adikmu akan melihat semuanya. Dia akan melihat semua anggota klannya dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha dan akan dipastikan bahwa ia akan membalas dendam terhadap Konoha. Jika situasinya seperti itu, tidak ada pilihan selain membunuhnya juga."

Itachi memandang Danzou dengan pandangan mematikan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau mengancamku ya?"

"Tidak," lelaki tua itu menunjukkan kilauan kejam yang Itachi belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. "Aku ingin kau memilih. Kau bisa ikut gerakan pemberontakan di pihak klan Uchiha dan mati bersama klanmu... atau berpihak pada Konoha, menyelamatkan adikmu sebelum gerakan itu terjadi dan membantu Konoha menghancurkan klan Uchiha. Untuk melindungi desa, kita harus menghentikan gerakan sebelum semuanya kacau. Dan yang bisa melakukan semua ini hanya orang yang bekerja sebagai mata-mata Konoha dalam klan... yaitu kau, Itachi."

Danzou membisu sesaat dan sekarang ia terlihat lelah dan tua seperti orang yang sudah melihat terlalu banyak penderitaan dan kekejaman.

Ia kemudian lanjut, "Itachi... ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat sulit bagimu. Tapi sebagai imbalannya, aku bisa membiarkan adikmu hidup. Aku yakin kau juga ingin melindungi desa. Apakah kau akan menerima misi ini?"

Itachi menutup kedua matanya, membisu, seperti sedang berdoa atau memohon jawabannya dari para dewa. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Sakura mengamatinya dengan hati sesak. Ia melihat Itachi mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan Danzou sendirian. Kunoichi itu mencengkram tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak, ia bisa merasakan penderitaan yang Itachi sedang lewati karena telah memilih jalan yang paling berat untuk ditempuh. Tapi kali ini semuanya akan berubah.

Berkat bantuan Fenikkusu, Sakura dapat merasakan cakra Itachi dan menemukannya saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Danzou. Fenikkusu juga yang membuat Sakura dapat mendengar setiap perkataan mereka dengan jelas walau berada di tempat yang jauh dan tersembunyi. Setelah Itachi pergi, ia duduk, menyangga punggungnya di kepala patung Yomi.

"Jadi Itachi telah ditekan oleh Danzou... pria tua itu benar-benar licik, mempergunakan kasih sayang Itachi terhadap Sasuke dan Konoha sebagai jaminan untuk membuat Itachi melakukan pekerjaan kotornya. Sulit dipercaya kalau Itachi saat ini berumur 13 tahun... Sulit dimengerti kenapa orang seperti Danzou dibiarkan tetap bekerja sama dengan Hokage. Tidak heran Sasuke begitu ingin membunuhnya waktu itu..."

_'Ia kejam, licik dan tidak berperasaan. Namun ia telah melakukan semua itu desa Konoha. Terkadang di balik para prajurit, selalu ada seorang jendral yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Begitulah dunia dalam perang dan pertarungan.'_

Danzou hendak pergi, tetapi ia mengangkat kepalanya karena telah mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil yang lemah. Namun bukan bunyinya yang membuat menghentikan langkahnya, adalah perasaan ketika mendengar lonceng itu. Perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu sekali. Seperti saat ia setiap kali pulang dan mendapati ibunya tersenyum menyambut kehadirannya.

"Aku harus memastikan Itachi tidak melakukan apa-apa malam ini. Dan ia harus berada di tempat yang aman dan banyak orang agar banyak yang bisa menjadi saksi bahwa bukan dia yang telah membantai klannya."

'_Kau bisa membuat Itachi pingsan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha. __Cukup banyak orang ada disana, tidak akan ada yang meragukan kesaksian mereka.'_

"Itu ide bagus," Sakura tersenyum. "Dengan begitu nama Itachi akan tetap terjaga bersih..."

_'Jangan lupakan Sasuke. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah malam ini. Kau ingat betapa besar trauma yang ia dapat saat menyaksikan klannya mati terbunuh.'_

"Kau benar. Kau juga tahu banyak ya Fu-chan..."

_'Aku mendapat semua informasi itu dari ingatanmu Sakura. Semua yang kau tahu, yang kau rasakan, sekarang adalah bagian dari diriku juga.'_

"Aku bertanya-tanya... apa Naruto juga merasakan ini saat berbicara dengan Kyuubi..." Sakura tersenyum sesaat, bersyukur ia tidak sendirian.

_'Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang Sakura. Danzou sepertinya telah merasakan cakraku sedikit. Ia menuju kesini.'_

Danzou berjalan di atas patung Yomi, ke tempat dimana Sakura tadinya duduk disana, namun saat sampai, tidak ada siapapun.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Itachi menyiapkan dirinya dengan mengambil sebanyak senjata yang bisa ia bawa. Dengan berat hati ia menutup kantong shuriken-nya. Di dalam kepalanya ada banyak suara. Suara yang marah berteriak betapa kejamnya dunia ini, suara yang tenang yang mengatakan bahwa adiknya adalah hal terpenting di dunia ini. Namun ada satu suara yang terdengar paling keras, yaitu suara memohon siapa saja untuk membantunya dari masalah ini.

Gerakan Itachi terhenti, untuk sesaat ia ragu, bertanya-tanya apakah ia sanggup untuk melakukan ini. Akan tetapi senyum Sasuke membuatnya kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Itachi mengambil pedang katana yang tergantung di dinding serta topeng Anbu miliknya. Dengan berat hati ia memakai topeng itu. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan lagi menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang asli. Mulai sekarang ia akan memperlihatkan sebuah topeng kemanapun ia pergi. Mungkin itu adalah hal terberat yang akan ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya.

Itachi keluar dari rumah persenjataan Uchiha, melihat matahari terbenam sebagai orang yang bebas untuk terakhir kalinya. Betapa ia akan merindukan saat-saat ia melihat matahari terbenam bersama Sasuke, pikir Itachi. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya secepat kilat. Itachi berbalik, mengangkat katana-nya.

_Anak buah Danzou-kah..? Apakah Danzou berubah pikiran?_

Sebuah tinju menghantam wajah Itachi dan ia terlempar beberapa meter. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menggosok pipinya yang bengkak. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah shiluet seseorang yang berdiri di depan matahari yang terbenam. Itachi tidak mampu melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun ia melihat orang itu menitikkan air mata. Kemudian Itachi menutup kedua matanya.

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Itachi dengan lembut. Air matanya membasahi pipi Itachi.

"Kecil begini, tapi kau sungguh kuat. Jika seandainya aku tidak dilatih Tsunade aku sudah kalah telak olehmu yang berumur 13 tahun. Untungnya aku cukup cepat sekarang..." Ia menaruh rambut depan Itachi ke belakang telinganya dengan hati-hati. "Hiduplah dengan tenang Itachi... jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya...?" bisik Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Berkat pekerjaanya sebagai seorang ninja medis, ia mampu menyelinap ke rumah sakit tanpa dilihat siapapun. Dengan hati-hati, ia meninggalkan tubuh Itachi di tempat ruang tunggu. Sakura keluar saat ia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang heran menemukan Itachi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tinggal satu orang lagi..." Sakura melompat di atas atap rumah-rumah Konoha.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Bulan purnama sudah muncul saat Sasuke memutuskan waktu latihannya cukup untuk hari ini. Perutnya lapar dan ia sudah nggak sabar untuk makan makan malam buatan ibunya. Apa hari ini ayahnya akan memujinya lagi? Dan apakah Itachi akan pulang dari misinya yang penting itu?

Sasuke berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa resah malam ini...

Sasuke yang masih sangat kecil tidak menyadari ada orang yang muncul di belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan jeritan kaget saat orang itu membiusnya. Anehnya orang itu memeluknya dengan hati-hati saat Sasuke meronta sekuat tenaga. Lalu gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Sakura menyelimuti Sasuke yang ia telah rebahkan di atas sofa yang ada di kantor sang Hokage. Ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk Sasuke. Sakura mengecup keningnya sebelum ia keluar melalui jendela, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang terasa sangat dingin malam ini.

_'Sakura... sebelum kamu mulai ada satu hal lagi yang harus kamu lakukan. __Ini sangat penting.'_

"Apa itu Fu-chan?" tanya Sakura heran.

_'Ada seseorang yang kukenal yang harus kamu temui...'_

-X-X-X-X-X-

Pria bertopeng itu menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat dengan pasti. Sepertinya orang itu tidak ingin merahasiakan kehadirannya.

"Ayolah mendekat, aku tahu kamu mau menemuiku," ujar pria bertopeng itu dengan tenang.

Ia sudah menduga bahwa yang akan datang adalah Itachi Uchiha, keparat kecil yang telah mengawasinya akhir-akhir ini, namun ia sungguh tidak menduga akan meihat seorang remaja yang lain di depannya. Ia tidak mampu melihat wajahnya karena ia memakai sebuah topeng Anbu. Topeng Anbu milik Itachi. Pria bertopeng itu telah melihat Itachi memakainya sekali saat melaksanakan sebuah misi.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya pria bertopeng itu dengan nada dingin dan tenang.

"Tidak penting aku ini siapa. Yang penting hanyalah bahwa memiliki sebuah tawaran untukmu."

Suara perempuan, pria bertopeng itu tidak mampu merahasiakan rasa terkejutnya. Siapakah yang telah mampu mengetahui keberadaan dirinya selain Itachi Uchiha?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang diriku?" pria bertopeng itu berdiri santai di depan sang pengusik. Ia tidak merasa terancam sama sekali oleh gadis remaja itu, malah sebaliknya, ini sangat menarik baginya.

"Kau bisa menyelinap ke dalam pertahanan Uchiha dan bahkan melihat batu rahasia dalam makam Nakano," gadis itu menunjuk ke mulut gua yang ada di belakang sang pria bertopeng. "Hanya seorang Uchiha yang tahu tempat itu berada, selain itu kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali..."

"Oh? Benarkah? Seingatku belum pernah aku bertemu seorang kunoichi muda misterius sepertimu. Akan tetapi sulit mengenalimu jika kamu memakai topeng itu. Yah aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa itu kurang ajar, aku bisa mengerti kebutuhan untuk merahasiakan jati diri sendiri."

"Aku tahu jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya," tiba-tiba suara gadis itu bergetar seolah-olah ia merasakan marah yang luar biasa.

Sang pria bertopeng itu entah kenapa percaya akan perkataannya. Gadis ini sungguh lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah ancaman yang cukup serius... tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau begitu ini akan mudah... Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku seorang Uchiha, dan aku mempunyai dendam kepada klanku sendir dan desa Konoha."

"Aku bisa membantumu balas dendam terhadap klan Uchiha. Aku bisa membawamu masuk desa tanpa diketahui, kau akan keluar dengan aman dan tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kamu datang malam ini. Aku juga akan ikut membantai klan Uchiha," suara kunoichi itu sekarang dipenuhi nada berat hati paling tegar yang pernah ia dengar.

"Dan imbalannya?" tanya sang pria bertopeng itu.

Kunoichi itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan tegap. Seandainya pria bertopeng itu bisa melihat menembus topen Anbu miliknya, ia akan melihat sepasang mata tegar.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Konoha sedikitpun... dan juga Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha."

Sang pria bertopeng tersenyum di belakang topengnya.

"Setuju."

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Mohon review! Terima kasih!


	3. Bulan Purnama

**Bulan Purnama**

Gara-gara harus istirahat satu dua hari karena jatuh dari tangga waktu kerja, saya jadi punya banyak waktu luang di atas tempat tidur sambil mengistirahatkan pergelangan kakiku. Dan apa yang lebih baik dilakukan saat istirahat daripada membaca atau menulis fanfiksi? Silahkan membaca fanfiksi saya "Teruskanlah" yang sudah saya selesaikan hari ini. Cocok bagi yang suka SasuSaku dan SaiIno.

Ini akan menjadi bab yang sangat sulit untuk ditulis, harap kalian review. Saya jadi semangat setiap kali tahu ada orang yang membaca dan suka karya saya.

Warning: sangat dark dan sedih. Ini adalah bab yang paling berat untuk Sakura yang pernah saya tulis sampai sekarang.

Disclaimer: Sakura dan ide tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya memiliki ide Sakura yang menukar tempatnya dengan Itachi.

Note: kalau di bagian awal setiap chapter yang nulis sampai sekarang ada judul lagu, itu adalah lagu/musik yang saya dengar saat menulis chapter-nya. Saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarnya saat membaca. Semua judul musik/lagu yang saya tulis bisa ditemukan di YouTube.

Musik: Aurora by Hans Zimmer.

* * *

"**Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."**

**― ****Terry Pratchett****, ****Reaper Man**

Sakura berjongkok di atas tiang listrik, bulan purnama bersinar di belakangnya. Dengan pelan ia bangkit, memastikan ia memakai topeng Anbu milik Itachi dengan benar. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh mantel hitam dan kerudungnya menyembunyikan rambutnya. Angin bertiup, ia mendengar suara beberapa anggota klan Uchiha berbicara riang, makan malam di dalam rumah mereka. Sebelum ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah, air matanya sudah mengalir.

Sang pria bertopeng telah memutuskan untuk membunuh para anggota Uchiha Anbu dan shinobi elit, membuat pekerjaan Sakura yang tertinggal adalah menghabisi kebanyakaan orang Uchiha yang merupakan shinobi biasa atau orang yang lemah. Itu berarti termasuk orang tua atau anak-anak...

"Maafkan aku Kami-sama... maafkan aku Itachi... Sasuke..." Sakura berbisik dengan suara terisak-isak penuh penderitaan. "Maafkan aku klan Uchiha..."

Kedua tangan Sakura gemetar saat memegang pedang katana yang ia rebut dari Itachi. Ia kembali teringat semua penderitaan Itachi dan Sasuke. Semua pertarungan yang Konoha lewati dalam perang, kematian Naruto bersama Sasuke.

Dan senyum Itachi yang mati di samping Sasuke.

_TIDAK!_

Sakura menutup hatinya, kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng Anbunya sekarang terlihat kosong. Ia membuka pintu rumah pertama yang bisa ia capai. Sepasang orang tua sedang duduk menikmati makan malam dengan putri mereka yang hamil. Seorang lelaki, suami wanita itu, membawakan sebuah nampan dengan makanan ke dalam ruangan. Mereka semua terlihat heran dan terkejut.

"Halo, selamat malam, kamu siapa?" tanya wanita hamil itu, lalu ia melihat katana yang ada di tangan Sakura.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura berjalan pelan, pedang katana-nya berlumuran darah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan air matanya mengalir keluar dari topengnya. Walaupun begitu kedua matanya masih kosong. Ia terus berjalan, meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di atas jalan di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara isakan yang lemah tidak jauh darinya. Ia berpaling dan melangkah menuju sumber dimana suara itu terdengar. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah warung senbei kosong dan masuk ke dalam kebun kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah semak, sepasang kaki kecil terlihat di bawahnya. Bulan purnama yang keluar dari balik awan, menyinari wajah takut seorang perempuan kecil yang menangis terisak-isak. Sakura menebak umurnya kira-kira delapan tahun.

Tubuh perempuan itu gemetar. "A-aku nggak bisa menemukan ayah dan ibuku..." ia berkata dengan takut.

Sakura mendorong bagian kiri semak itu dengan katana-nya. Perempuan kecil itu menatap Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"T-tolong... jangan bunuh aku..." ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon.

Sakura mengangkat katana-nya sebelum gadis kecil itu bisa menjerit.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura sekarang menuju rumah terakhir yang harus ia bereskan. Ia mengenali rumah itu, ia pernah pergi kesana sekali, saat ibunya mengunjungi temannya bernama Mikoto. Disanalah ia bertemu Itachi dan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Sakura terhenti di depan ruang tamu, membuat dirinya hanyut ke dalam ingatan masa lalunya sebentar.

_"Sasuke, ayo jangan berlari-lari. Kesini sebentar, beri salam ke teman ibumu."_

_Sasuke tertawa, meninggalkan kakaknya yang menyentil dahinya dan berhenti di samping ibunya._

_"Selamat siang nyonya...?"_

_"Haruno," wanita yang menjabat tangan dengannya tersenyum._

_"Selamat siang nyonya Haruno," ujar Sasuke polos kemudian ia menemukan Sakura yang memeluk paha ibunya dengan malu._

_"Halo," Sasuke tersenyum._

_"Konichiwa..." balas Sakura dengan senyum polos._

_"Halo," Itachi muncul di samping Itachi dan Sakura sesaat memandang Itachi dengan ternganga. Ia sungguh tampan sekali. Kedua pipinya menjadi merah._

_"Aih, kayaknya putriku jatuh hati kepada putramu Mikoto," tawa Mebuki terkekeh._

_"Maklumlah, Itachi 'kan keren," Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang tertawa geli dengan tangannya._

_"Aku juga keren!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan mulut ngambek membuat kedua pipi Sakura tambah tersipu._

_"Tentu saja, kalian berdua putraku yang paling keren," Mikoto mengelus kepala Sasuke. _

_"Ayo sana, main dengan Sakura sementara ibumu ngobrol dengan nyonya Haruno."_

_"Asyik!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis kecil itu mengikutinya. Sakura melemparkan pandangan terakhir ke arah Itachi yang tersenyum kepadanya sebelum ia menghilang._

Sakura menelusuri koridornya, melewati dapur dan beberapa kamar. Ia terhenti di depan pintu kamar dengan nama Itachi. Tanpa membuka pintu itu, ia menyentuhnya sesaaat, tidak berpaling ke arahnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar terakhir dan melihat kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke bersimpuh, bagai sedang menunggu eksekusi mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak terlihat takut, namun mereka tampaknya terkejut.

"Siapa kau? Anak buah Danzou?" tanya Fugaku tenang.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kalung dengan lambang Uchiha yang ia telah dapat dari Itachi. Kedua orang tuanya pantas tahu bahwa ia adalah wanita yang telah dipilih Itachi.

"Begitulah... tampaknya ada juga seseorang di dunia ini yang mencintai putra kami melebihi segalanya."

Sakura berjalan kemudian berhenti di belakang mereka. Ia membisu.

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Dunia ini memang tidak adil, tapi begitulah dunia ini bekerja. Sebelumnya berjanjilah bahwa kamu akan menjaga kedua putra kami," pinta Mikoto tenang.

Sakura kembali menitikkan air mata sebelum mengucapkan kata pertama setelah ia memegang katana Itachi.

"Aku berjanji..."

Fugaku menutup kedua matanya. "Sekarang bunuhlah kami."

"M-maafkan aku..." pinta Sakura dengan suara gemetar. Entah kenapa Fugaku dan Mikoto adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia harus minta maaf.

"Tidak," ucap Fugaku tenang.

Sakura mengangkat katana-nya.

"Walaupun alasanmu mulia, namun kami tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Kami klan Uchiha akan mengutukmu. Semoga kamu mati dengan cara yang paling mengerikan. Dan semoga kamu masuk ke dalam neraka."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menjatuhkan katana-nya ke arah mereka berdua.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura merasa lelah, lelah sekali. Ia meninggalkan rumah terakhir itu dengan langkah pelan, seolah-olah seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan. Ia merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu yang amat penting dari dirinya. Rasa kemanusiaannyakah? Atau kemurnian hatinya?

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerangnya, ia melemparkan kunai ke wajah Sakura, membuat topengnya jatuh dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Sakura terjatuh saat dihantam dan ditinju oleh seorang remaja dengan lambang Uchiha di bajunya. Rambut Sakura jatuh terurai dan lelaki remaja itu tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Seorang cewek?"

Sakura langsung bangkit namun orang itu mencengkram rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya dengan brutal, hendak menusuknya dengan kunai yang ia pegang.

"Mati kau!"

Sakura menendangnya, membuat tubuh remaja itu terlempar cukup jauh. Ia kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan kerudung, kemudian memungut pedang katana-nya. Akan tetapi sebelum ia bisa kembali menyerang lelaki itu, ia sudah ditebas oleh sebuah pedang yang lain. Tubuh muda tak bernyawa itu terjatuh dan sang pria bertopeng muncul di belakangnya. Ia mengangguk dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sungguh, kau membuatku kagum, Kunoichi misterius. Tak kusangka kamu mampu membunuh hampir semua anggota klan Uchiha."

Sakura berbalik, ia berbisik dingin, "ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Sang pria bertopeng tertawa sinis, tetapi ia mengikuti Sakura. Tanpa ditemukan oleh para Anbu dan shinobi lainnya, mereka berhasil keluar desa Konoha. Saat mereka menemukan tempat tenang, Sakura akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Selamat tinggal, ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Ingat janjimu."

Sang pria bertopeng kembali tertawa sinis.

"Selamat tinggal Kunoichi misterius. Tapi aku merasa kalau kita akan ketemu lagi..."

Sakura tahu bahwa ia benar. Mereka memang akan bertemu lagi, hanya saja Sakura berharap apa yang telah ia lakukan akan mengubah hal itu.

"Kita mungkin akan ketemu lagi di neraka," ujarnya tenang, kemudian ia melompat, meninggalkan pria bertopeng itu sendirian.

Lelaki itu tersenyum di balik topengnya, "seharusnya kamu tahu bahwa ini sudah merupakan neraka sendiri..."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura berhenti berlari saat sampai di danau, tempat ia dan Itachi berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir, memandang kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Katana milik Itachi tergeletak di sampingnya. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual karena ia sekarang sadar akan bau besi yang menempel pada dirinya. Sakura muntah keras.

Sakura merangkak ke dalam air sambil berteriak menderita, menangis meraung-raung. Warna merah itu tidak mau keluar dari kepalanya, begitu juga bau besi itu.

"Tuhan...!" Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga mencuci dirinya dengan air danau, tetapi ia tidak bisa merasa bersih, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya ia mencuci dirinya.

"Huhu... hu..." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu saat menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir. Ombak danau menyentuh setengah tubuhnya, Sakura merasa ingin mati saja.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini Fu-chan... aku mau pulang..." pinta Sakura sembari meraih katana Itachi.

_'Ya, kamu bisa pulang sekarang,' _jawab Fenikkusu.

Cahaya lembut menyelimuti tubuh Sakura, dan ia merasa lebih baik sedikit.

_'Akan kubawa kamu ke masa lalu sebelum perang ninja keempat terjadi. Kau akan lihat hasil terbaik yang keluar dari pengorbananmu Sakura. Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu Sakura, masa depanmu akan beda sekali dengan masa lalu yang telah kamu kenal. Bersiaplah.'  
_

Sakura hanya mampu menangis.

_'Kau sungguh wanita yang tegar Sakura...'_

Perkataan Fenikkusu membuat hati Sakura terobati sedikit sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tidak jauh darinya, pria bertopeng itu melihat tubuh Sakura menghilang bersama cahaya yang menyelimutinya. Mata sharingannya dipenuhi kilauan ambisius.

"Ternyata legenda tentang siluman burung phoenix itu benar."

**_Bersambung..._**

* * *

Review plis?


	4. Rambut Merah Jambu

**Rambut Merah Jambu**

****Halo semuanya, berjumpa lagi. Saya mudah update Jar of Memories karena memang bab fanfic ini banyak tapi pendek. Semoga kalian suka.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: Bagi yang bingung, ini saya jelaskan lagi. Fenikkusu mengatakan, ia tidak bisa membawa Sakura kembali ke masa lalu, **jika** ia tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ubah. Jadi Sakura tidak bisa dibawa ke masa depan sebelum ia membantai klan Uchiha-nya. Setelah melakukan itu, Fenikkusu mampu membawanya kembali ke masa depan. Tapi masa depannya tidak akan sama dengan masa depan yang Sakura kenal.

Note kedua: alur ceritanya mirip film "Memento". (Sangat saya rekomendasikan untuk nonton). Saya gantian menulis bab, pertama tentang Sakura dari masa depan, bab selanjutnya tentang masa lalu setelah pembantaian Uchiha terjadi, lalu bab yang kemudian tentang Sakura lagi, dan begitu seterusnya.

Kalau bingung tulis saja pertanyaan kalian, saya usahakan untuk jawab semuanya.

Musik: A way of life by Hans Zimmer, soundtrack of the last samurai.

* * *

**"Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again."**  
― Stephen King

Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi lonceng. Lambat, keras, menggema di desa Konoha. Matahari bersinar cerah, beberapa burung sedang berkicau namun entah kenapa keadaan desa terasa sunyi dan muram. Seolah semua orang memutuskan untuk membisu.

Di atas gedung sang Hokage ketiga, berkibarlah bendera hitam. Bendera tanda ada orang yang meninggal. Orang yang lewat yang melihat bendera itu akan menundukkan kepalanya atau berbisik dengan seorang kenalan.

"Sadis sekali..."

"Malang sekali nasib kedua anak Uchiha itu."

"Siapa yang mampu membantai mereka semua?"

"Bahkan anak kecil dan wanita hamil tidak dibelaskasihani..."

"Penyelidikan masih dilanjutkan."

Bunyi lonceng berbunyi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan terperanjat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, mimpi buruknya barusan terasa nyata sekali. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat darah dan mendengar jeritan keluarganya. Dan tak henti-hentinya ia mendengar gema suara seorang wanita yang meminta maaf padanya sambil menguraikan air mata.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, tidak mengenali tempat dimana ia sedang berada. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia sampai disini. Sasuke meloncat dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia tanyakan, saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kakaknya Itachi.

"Hokage-sama, benarkah apa yang Anda katakan?!"

Sasuke terperanjat mendengar kakaknya bersikap panik dan shock seperti itu, ia tidak mampu untuk beranjat pergi, mengetahui bahwa Itachi tidak suka pembicaraanya didengar rahasia oleh Sasuke. Ia masih ingat malam ketika Itachi sedang ngomong dengan kedua orang tua mereka sampai Itachi sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke dan memintanya untuk kembali tidur. Itachi telah minta padanya untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Maaf Itachi... selain kamu dan Sasuke, tidak ada yang selamat."

_Selamat? Apa yang mereka maksud?_

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Seharusnya-" Sasuke melihat Itachi yang sedang memunggunginya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sang Hokage ketiga menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami tidak tahu, yang jelas... bukan orang yang semula kita..." sang Hokage ketiga melirik ke arah Itachi.

Itachi makin mengepalkan tangannya sampai beberapa tetesan darah jatuh. Sasuke makin bingung dan takut melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Siapa... ? Siapa..? Siapa? Siapa?!" Itachi mengulang kata itu dengan putus asa.

Sang Hokage ketiga menepuk bahu Itachi, "kamu beruntung Itachi... kamu dan Sasuke... kalian bisa teruskan hidup kalian dengan damai."

"Tapi siapa yang telah melakukannya Hokage-sama? Aku harus menemukannya!"

"Itachi, menurutku itu adalah tugas para penyidik dan ANBU elit. Tugasmu sekarang adalah untuk menjaga dan mengurus adikmu Sasuke, ia membutuhkanmu sekarang lebih dari sebelumnya. Keluarganya hanya tinggal kamu saja."

Sasuke shock.

_Keluargaku hanya tinggal Itachi?_

"Hai... Hokage-sama," Itachi mengangguk walau suaranya terdengar berat.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lunglai. Kenapa ia punya firasat buruk sekali?

"Hokage-sama," seorang Jounin menghampiri Itachi dan sang Hokage ketiga. "Semua jenazah sedang dibawa ke gedung autopsi. Tim penyidik sudah selesai. Dan juga..." ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang Hokage ketiga.

"A-apa? Benarkah?" lelaki tua itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

Jounin itu mengangguk.

"Itachi, aku harus pergi dulu, ada sebuah petunjuk tentang siapa yang telah membantai klan Uchiha."

Itachi maju selangkah, "aku ikut."

"Tidak," bantah sang Hokage. "Kamu disini, jaga Sasuke. Dia prioritasmu sekarang."

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya, melihat keluar jendela setelah ditinggalkan sendiri. Pikirannya jauh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan ada di dalam kepalanya, namun hanya satu yang paling ingin ia tahu jawabannya.

_Siapa?_

Itachi merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Seketika ia berbalik, menduga Sasuke telah menguping pembicaraannya lagi.

Namun yang berdiri adalah Danzou. Lelaki tua itu hanya memandangnya. Itachi tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh lelaki itu. Mungkin ia heran, mungkin ia marah, Itachi tidak tahu. Setelah sesaat, Danzou akhirnya beranjang pergi, membiarkan Itachi kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Sebuah pertanyaan baru muncul: Apakah ia harus merasa rasa syukur atau kebencian terhadap orang itu?

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sasuke berlari, terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Terkadang ia berhenti untuk istirahat sejenak dan menghapus peluh dan keringat yang ada di dahinya, kemudian ia kembali berlari. Ia sudah begitu sering berlari pulang ke rumah, namun baru kali ini ia lari secepat itu. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat beberapa kerumunan orang di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Mereka semua berbisik.

Sasuke sekarang melangkah dengan pelan. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kehadirannya, mereka semua terlalu sibuk melihat beberapa orang membawa banyak tandu yang ditutupi selimut. Nampak di bawah selimut ada orang, namun semua orang bahkan ditutupi wajahnya. Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran.

Tandu terakhir yang keluar memperlihatkan tangan pucat yang terjulur keluar. Sasuke langsung mengenalinya. Cincin kawin yang melingkar disana sering Sasuke lihat saat tangan itu memotong sayur, mengelus kepalanya, atau menempelkan sebuah plester di atas lututnya yang terluka.

"Ibu..." Sasuke mengambil beberapa langkah dan seketika ia berlari.

Beberapa orang berteriak, mereka mengejar Sasuke, berusaha menghentikannya. Seseorang, entah siapa memeluknya dari belakang, mengangkatnya. Sasuke meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, berteriak memanggil ibunya. Ia mengambil satu-satunya kunai yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana karena berharap Itachi akan mengajarinya dalam setiap waktu luang. Kunai terakhir dari latihannya kemarin. Ia melemparnya, mengingat apa yang diajarkan kakaknya. Orang kedua yang membawa tandu terkejut melihat kunai yang hampir mengenai bahunya. Ia melepaskan tandunya. Tubuh di bawah selimut itu terjatuh, menampakan wajah cantiknya yang pucat dan tidak bernyawa. Darah kering nampak di ujung bibir dan dadanya. Banyak orang berteriak histeris dan menangis terisak-isak.

Hanya Sasuke yang menangis meraung-raung.

"Ibu! Ibu!"

"Sasuke," orang yang sedang mengangkatnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sasuke kuat-kuat.

Sasuke mencium aroma hutan dan hujan, ciri khas Itachi. Tampaknya Itachi telah mengejarnya setelah menyadari hilangnya Sasuke dari rumah sakit.

Air mata Itachi mengalir saat memeluk Sasuke yang masih menangis dan meronta-ronta. Ia terus berbisik ke telinga adiknya, "ada aku disini, akan aku jaga kamu dengan seluruh nyawaku. Ada aku disini. Ada aku."

Tidak jauh dari mereka, berdirilah seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek, menggenggam tangan gadis kecil berambut pink. Wanita itu menjatuhkan tas belanjaan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, tidak mampu menahan air mata.

Kedua pewaris Uchiha memandang ke arah mereka sesaat. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke, menatap mata hijau gadis kecil berambut pink itu. Waktu sesaat terasa terhenti, daun-daun kering berjatuhan dan dunia terasa hening. Lalu mereka kembali menangis dan berpelukan erat.

"Ibu?" gadis berambut pink itu menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura," Mebuki menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya pergi dari tempat ramai itu.

"Kita nggak jadi mampir ke tempat bibi Mikoto?" tanya Sakura polos.

Namun ibunya tidak menjawab sama sekali dan Sakura terus melangkah pergi sambil melihat ke belakang, tempat dimana Itachi dan Sasuke berada.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hokage-sama, tidak salah lagi, dialah orangnya."

Beberapa jounin sekarang berbicara ribut.

"Telah ditemukan beberapa helai rambut pink di tangan Kazuo Uchiha."

"Kemarin malam tidak ada penyusupan dari luar, tidak mungkin shinobi dari luar Konoha yang telah melakukannya."

"Di desa ini hanya ada dua orang yang berambut merah jambu."

"Satu dari keduanya tidak mungkin mampu melakukannya."

"Perintahkan penangkapan orang itu Hokage-sama!"

Sang Hokage ketiga mencoba menengkan para jounin, tapi mustahil. Mereka lama-kelamaan makin ribut. Tidak lama lagi dan gosipnya akan menyebar, sebelum itu ia harus mencegah terjadinya pembantaian yang kedua... terhadap keluarga Haruno.

"Baiklah," kata Hokage ketiga dengan suara berat hati. "Tangkap dan bawa Kizashi Haruno kesini."

* * *

Kazuo Uchiha adalah remaja yang telah mencengkram rambut Sakura sebelum ditusuk oleh Tobi.

Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan!


	5. Air Mata

**Air Mata**

Selagi ada mood untuk nulis, saya update lagi! Oh ya di chapter sebelumnya saya tulis, bahwa warna rambut Hisashi, ayah Sakura adalah merah muda, walaupun dalam anime ternyata nggak begitu. Selama ini saya mengira Hisashi-lah yang mewariskan warna rambut yang Sakura miliki. Ya sudahlah, untuk seterusnya saya akan anggap rambutnya merah muda.

Disclaimer: Hidup Masashi Kishimoto karena telah menciptakan cerita dengan banyak pairing yang bisa kita ciptakan untuk membagi imajinasi kita.

Spoiler: chapter 614.

* * *

**"I do not speak as I think, I do not think as I should, and so it all goes on in helpless darkness."**

― Franz Kafka

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia lihat dinding atap yang putih. Berpaling, ia melihat jendela dengan korden putih yang dimainkan angin. Cahaya terang di luar menandakan bahwa ini matahari sedang bersinar cerah. Mencoba bangkit sedikit, Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan. Bau antiseptik yang ia cium menandakan bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, tetapi nomer tahun adalah hal yang paling ingin ia tahu.

"Aku harus tahu tahun berapa ini..." ia berbisik kepada dirinya.

Seketika ia melihat kedua tangannya. Ia tidak melihat warna merah apapun di atas kulitnya namun saat ia memandang kedua tangannya, bayangan warna merah itu muncul di kepalanya, diikuti bau besi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak muntah lagi. Kunoichi itu menghela napas. Ia harus tahu ini jaman apa dan apa dampaknya dari hasil perbuatannya. Ia harus tahu.

Namun ia tetap duduk di atas ranjangnya, tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Ternyata rasa bersalah dan rasa jijik dipenuhi kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri membuatnya tak memiliki semangat hidup apapun.

"Bagaimana Itachi dulu sanggup melakukan semua ini ya...?" ujar Sakura dengan mata kosong.

Saat mendengar suara tawa beberapa anak di luar, Sakura menyadari bahwa Konoha sedang dalam kedamaian, dengan cepat ia menarik korden. Ternyata benar, ini adalah Konoha yang belum diserang Pein. Sakura menitikkan air mata.

"Mungkin... apa yang telah kulakukan adalah hal yang benar..."

Sembari mengucapkan itu ia teringat mayat wanita hamil yang terbaring di depan kakiknya. Orang pertama yang ia bunuh karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah panik dan ketakutan wanita itu terlalu lama.

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang benar-benar kosong. Setelah muntah ia mencoba bangkit namun ia tidak mampu karena kedua kakiknya terasa lemah. Ia terpaksa berjalan menyangga dirinya kepada dinding untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Membunuh seseorang terlebih lagi satu klan itu tidak pernah benar, apapun alasannya. Aku harus hidup dengan memikul beban dosa itu sampai akhir hayatku," ucap Sakura menangis.

Ia kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil menyangga kepalanya di dekat jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang damai yang tentram. Ingin ia menikmati kesunyian itu sesaat sebelum ia mencari tahu soal jaman dimana ia berada sekarang...

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. Sakura membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan cemas bercampur bahagia.

_Naruto hidup..._

Air mata mengalir keluar dari mata hijau zamrudnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar.

"Naruto... kamu hidup..."

Naruto berlari cepat ke arahnya lalu ia memeluk kunoichi itu dengan erat. "Bicara apa kamu Sakura-chan? Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu!"

"Hm...?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak peduli. Yang paling penting baginya adalah kalau satu hal yang ingin ia cegah telah terjadi, Naruto, sahabatnya masih hidup. Rasa mual di dalam perutnya menghilang sedikit.

"Sakura-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan? Kudengar kamu jatuh cukup jauh, kepalamu terbentur, kamu sampai koma selama seminggu, kamu membuat kami semua cemas. Aku hampir tersedak dengan ramennku saat Ino bilang kamu mulai sadarkan diri hari ini. Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar..." Naruto melepaskan Sakura.

Air mata Sakura terus mengalir, dan ia tersenyum sedikit. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, seperti menyadari sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

"Sakura-chan? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Matamu sedikit berbeda..."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Entahlah... mereka terlihat begitu kosong. Kalau Sakura-chan yang kukenal-"

"Hei Dobe, bisa minggir nggak? Aku mau bertemu pacarku."

Jantung Sakura bagai berhenti sesaat. _Suara Sasuke...?_

Naruto nyengir lalu menjauhi tempat tidur Sakura, "sori Teme, aku terlalu senang melihat Sakura sudah sadarkan diri. Aku permisi dulu ya, akan kubiarkan kalian memiliki reuni yang romantis."

Sasuke mencoba memukul kepala Naruto, namun lelaki itu menhindari serangannya sambil tertawa. Saat Sasuke berpaling ke arah Sakura ia tertegun.

"Sakura...?"

Air mata Sakura terus mengalir dan ia membisikkan nama Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun... kamu masih hidup... kau berada di Konoha... s-syukurlah..."

"Kamu bicara apa?" Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Kau disini... kau hidup..." bisik Sakura berulang-ulang. Kemudian ia melemparkan kepalanya di atas dadanya dan menangis terisak-isak.

Sasuke berdiam seribu bahasa, hanya mampu mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Ingatan Sakura terulang dalam pikirannya dengan cepat. Semua hal yang telah Sasuke lewati dan membuatnya menderita sampai detik kematiannya. Sakura menangis pilu di atas dadanya, tidak mampu menahan rasa syukur atas nyawa Sasuke yang mampu ia selamatkan. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mendapati Sakura tertidur di atas dadanya, terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia membaringkan Sakura, mengecup keningnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Setelah itu ia pergi menghadap Tsunade dan bersama Naruto, mereka menceritakan tingkah laku Sakura yang aneh.

"Ia terus berguman bahwa aku hidup dan telah kembali ke Konoha," Sasuke terlihat cemas.

Tsunade yang mendengarkan penjelasannya, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa hanya ada satu alasan untuk sikap aneh Sakura," simpulnya.

Ia menghela napas, "mungkin kalian tidak akan suka mendengarnya, tetapi sepertinya Sakura telah memimpikan sebuah dunia lain saat ia masa komanya. Dunianya bisa mirip dengan dunia sekarang, namun dunia mimpinya bisa terasa begitu nyata baginya, sehingga ia menciptakan berbagai kenangan yang melekat di hatinya. Jangan heran kalau ia memiliki perasaan kuat terhadap kenangan yang telah ia ciptakan. Kalau teoriku benar, itu berarti... di dalam mimpinya kamu dan Naruto telah mati."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang.

"Apa yang Anda sarankan Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Tunjukkanlah dunia nyata padanya, bantulah ia mengingat masa lalunya yang sebenarnya. Butuh waktu dan kesabaran, tolong jangan terlalu menekannya untuk kembali mengingat. Bersikaplah lembut dan pengertian, aku yakin ia akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu."

"Dia terlihat begitu sedih... seperti seluruh semangat hidupnya hilang semuanya," ujar Naruto sedih.

"Ia membutuhkan waktu dan dorongan semangat dari orang-orang terdekat. Tunjukanlah bahwa kalian peduli terhadapnya," minta Tsunade.

"Hai," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto di saat yang bersamaan.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Keadaan Sakura dan masalah ingatannya telah disebarluaskan dengan cepat di desa. Banyak yang datang mengunjunginya dan mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali menceriakan Sakura. Kunoichi itu mulai tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa lagi, hanya saja terkadang saat melihat seseorang yang tertentu, seperti Neji, ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Selain itu ia banyak bertanya. Bisa dibilang setiap kali ia membuka mulut, ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan desa Konoha?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Nggak pernah! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu, kenapa ia punya alasan seperti itu?" cengir Naruto yang mengupas sebuah apel untuk Sakura. Apel itu membuat Sakura teringat dirinya dulu yang menjaga Sasuke yang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Hatinya merasa kembali tersayat. Semua orang berpikir bahwa apa yang Sakura ingat sebagai masa lalunya, hanyalah ilusi belaka saat ia koma, namun ia tahu dengan pasti, semua hal itu benar-benar pernah terjadi. Hanya saja ia telah mengubahnya dan kembali ke masa lalu...

"Entahlah... mungkin karena ia menginginkan untuk jadi lebih kuat lagi, dan ada Orochimaru yang bisa membantu mewujudkan keinginannya..." bisik Sakura.

"Orochimaru? Oh ya, lelaki yang menyerang Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu," Naruto terlihat serius. "Dia juga yang menyerang kita saat ujian Chuunin."

"A-apa Sasuke pernah digigit olehnya? Kamu tahu, segel terkutuk?"

"Hah? Segel terkutuk? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sebelum Orochimaru menyerang kita, kita diselamatkan oleh-"

"Darimana kamu tahu soal segel terkutuk?" tanya Sasuke heran saat memasuki ruangannya.

"I-itu..." Sakura tidak tahu harus jawab apa jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa.

"Kamu tahu Sakura sedang berbicara tentang apa Teme?" Naruto meletakkan piring berisi apel di atas pangkuan Sakura.

"Ya," Sasuke kembali mengamati Sakura dengan saksama. "Kakashi-sensei menjelaskannya kepadaku saat aku bertanya kenapa Orochimaru hendak menyerangku."

Kedua lelaki itu membisu, menunggu sebuah penjelasan dari Sakura, namun gadis itu memilih untuk tutup mulut. Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian ia meminta Naruto untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sebentar. Naruto mengerti.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke duduk di atas kursi yang ditempati Naruto sebelumnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Kunoichi itu masih belum bisa memandangnya.

_Apa yang kulakukan? Aku berhasil mengubah masa lalu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih hidup, ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan Konoha karena ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Namun kenapa aku masih merasa begitu hampa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan semangat apapun lagi? Dan juga..._

"Sakura," suara Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sakura, aku tahu kamu melewati masa yang berat. Dari yang kulihat, mimpi yang kamu lihat saat kamu koma adalah mimpi yang cukup buruk, aku kehilangan Sakura-ku yang semangat dan ceria. Aku menderita melihatmu seperti ini, tapi aku bisa bersabar. Namun jika ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan, apapun itu, tolong bagi denganku. Aku 'kan kekasihmu..."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia di jaman ini ternyata adalah pacarnya Sasuke. Apa karena Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan Konoha? Atau karena Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi Sasuke yang menutup hatinya terhadap semua orang kecuali terhadap Naruto? Jadi ia membalas perasaanya? Sebenarnya siapa sih yang suka siapa duluan...?

"Maaf Sasuke... aku ngantuk sekali, bisakah aku tidur sebentar?" pinta Sakura.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya, namun Sakura tahu ia merasa kecewa.

"Terima kasih," Sakura memperlihatkan senyumnya yang hampir bisa mengingat setiap orang akan Sakura yang dulu.

"Aku akan datang lagi," janji Sasuke.

"Akan kutunggu," jawab Sakura jujur.

Sasuke mengecup pipinya, kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri. Sebelum menutup pintu ia melihat Sakura memeluk bantal dan jatuh tidur seketika.

-X-X-X-X-X-

_"Ibu tolong!"_

_"Akh! Anakku! Anakku!"_

_"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak- ahhhhh!"_

_"Jangan bunuh anakku, kumohon jangan bunuh!"_

Sakura terbangun sambil berteriak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Malam, bulan purnama bersinar terang. Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin melihat bulan purnama lagi, ia sungguh tidak mampu. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal, menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah selesai, ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Ia tidak bisa, sebagaimanapun ia berusaha. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meringankan beban hati yang sedang ia pikul...

Ia bangkit, mengambil mantel rumah sakit yang tergantung di pintu. Setelah memakainya ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menelusuri koridor sendirian. Ia tidak bertemu siapapun, sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia terus berjalan, tidak tahu sendiri ingin hendak kemana. Ia mengabaikan pandangan aneh dan bisikkan para penduduk desa yang melihatnya. Ia berjalan lunglai, sampai kakinya seketika berhenti.

Ia berada di depan pintu gerbang mansion Uchiha. Tempatnya gelap dan tidak berpenghuni, Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke tinggal disini. Sakura melewati tempat itu, menuju kuburan Konoha.

Sakura sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini, terakhir kali adalah saat ia menemani Kakashi melihat makam seorang temannya. Ia teringat betapa sedihnya Kakashi terlihat saat berdiri di depan tugu peringatan para shinobi yang telah mengorbankan hidup mereka untuk Konoha. Sakura terus melangkah sampai ia terhenti di depan sebuah tugu peringatan dalam bentuk batu nisan besar dengan lambang Uchiha. Dalam batu itu tertulis setiap nama Uchiha yang telah dibantai. Sakura membaca setiap nama, ia memastikan untuk mengingat semuanya. Tidak ada satu nama pun ingin ia lupakan karena semua telah mati oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku... Ampuni aku... Maafkan aku..." Sakura kembali menitikkan air mata.

Ia sungguh tidak mampu menahan dirinya. Sakura ambruk, berlutut di depan batu, menaruh kepalanya di atas permukaan dingin yang terukir puluhan nama.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Bulan purnama bersinar terang, memperlihatkan shiluet seorang shinobi yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah. Orang itu berambut panjang dan telah mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Dengan tidak yakin ia meneruskan langkahnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Bagai buruan yang tidak mengetahui sedang dikejar siapa, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meloncat dengan cepat dari kegelapan dan menyerangnya. Orang berjubah itu berteriak terkejut dan frustasi, ia hendak mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat penyerangnya melemparkan beberapa kunai dengan gerakan yang begitu harmonis dan mematikan sekaligus. Kedua tangan orang yang berjubah langsung tergores dan ia menjerit kesakitan. Sebelum ia bisa mengumpat kata-kata kasar, penyerangnya sudah menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Dengan sebuah kunai di bawah lehernya, orang yang berjubah tidak mampu melakukan banyak selain menelan ludah.

"Jangan bergerak anggota Akatsuki, atau kubunuh kamu sebelum kamu bisa mengatakan seni itu ledakan," sebuah suara bariton gelap memerintahkannya.

"Sialan!" orang yang dipanggil anggota Akatsuki mencoba untuk meronta-ronta.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain... sharingan."

Orang yang pertama berhenti meronta-ronta seketika. Dengan takjub ia memandang kedua mata merah di depannya.

"Seni..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan sukses, anggota Akatsuki berhasil diringkus oleh sekelompok Anbu yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang. Orang yang berhasil menangkapnya menunggu sampai anggota Akatsuki tidak mampu melihatnya lagi, lalu ia melepaskan topeng Anbu-nya. Bulan purnama memperlihatkan rambut hitam yang diikat satu, tubuh maskulin, dan terakhir mata onyx-nya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan angin malam berhembus, memainkan rambut gelapnya.

"Pekerjaan yang bagus Itachi," Kakashi ikut melepaskan topengnya. "Kamu telah mampu meringkus Deidara sendirian."

"Hm," Itachi mengangkut dengan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Sasuke."

Kakashi memperhatikan Itachi dengan saksama, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang merisaukannya. Akhirnya ia bertanya, "hei Itachi, tadi kenapa kamu terlihat kecewa saat menyadari bahwa anggota Akatsuki yang punya markas rahasia disini adalah Deidara?"

Itachi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pulang, tanpa menoleh ke Kakashi ia menjawab, "Deidara bukanlah anggota Akatsuki yang kucari selama tahun-tahun terakhir ini. Itulah alasannya Kakashi."

"Kau masih terobsesi untuk mencari orang yang membantai klanmu ya...?" Kakashi berjalan dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

Itachi tidak menjawab, namun kekurangan kata-katanya adalah jawaban yang paling jelas untuk Kakashi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang bulan, mengetahui bahwa perasaan Itachi lebih peka dan penuh emosi setiap kali bulan mencapai purnamanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang mampu mengingatkan Itachi atas apa yang sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo kita pulang," saran Kakashi, mengetahui bahwa Itachi sedang tidak lagi ingin banyak bicara.

Namun Kakashi teringat satu hal lagi sebelum ia siap memulai perjalanannya untuk pulang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura sudah menyadarkan dirinya."

Itachi terdiam sesaat saat memasukkan pedang katanannya kembali ke sarung pedangnya yang terikat di atas punggungnya. Senyuman tipis tersunging di bibirnya, lalu senyum itu menghilang sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kakashi."

* * *

Oke saya harus jujur, Road to Ninja adalah film Naruto kesukaanku! Hanya satu hal yang merisaukan saya, itu adalah reaksi Naruto dan Sakura saat melihat Sasuke di Konoha. Menurutku reaksinya hambar gitu, kurang dramatis. Kalau mengingat apa yang telah dilewati Naruto dan Sakura untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, seharusnya mereka menangis bahagia atau gimana gitu. Makanya disini saya tulis reaksi yang menurut saya sepantasnya untuk Sakura.

Tanggal 23 nanti saya akan berlibur 10 hari. Setelah melewati krisis bulan November saya menyadari kalau saya suka sekali mengembara, oleh karena itu saya akan pergi berlibur di sebuah desa terpencil di bagian selatannya Jerman. Hanya sekedar untuk istirahat saja, saya bisa jalan-jalan di alam dan naik perahu. Akan saya bawa laptopnya juga, semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan CIHE. :)

Review? *Mata berbinar-binar.*


	6. Daun Kering

**Daun Kering**

Update kilat saya persembahkan untuk para pembaca setia Jar of Memories! :D

Disclaimer: Naruto milik - akh kalian tahu siapa yang saya maksud.

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah review!

* * *

**"Even the brightest magnesium flare can do little against such dark except blind the eyes of the one holding it. Thus one craves what by seeing one has in fact not seen."**

** ― Mark Z. Danielewski, House of Leaves**

Penangkapan Kizashi Haruno menyebar cepat seperti api. Tidak ada hal lain yang sedang menjadi gosip utama di Konoha selain dugaan bahwa Kizashi adalah orang yang telah membantai klan Uchiha. Teori dari adanya dendam terhadap klan Uchiha sampai dugaan adanya kerja sama dengan desa Suna telah diutarakan oleh kebanyakan orang. Mebuki telah mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah dengan putrinya, tidak berani keluar rumah karena semua orang mulai berteriak dan melemparinya dengan batu begitu ia keluar dari desa.

"Suamiku tidak bersalah!" teriak Mebuki saat beberapa remaja melempari jendelanya dengan batu.

Di dalam rumah, Sakura bersembunyi di bawah meja dapur, menangis terisak-isak, menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Ia kembali mengingat saat ayahnya diseret keluar rumah oleh beberapa Jounin, ayahnya yang hanya berhasil menjadi Genin, telah dicurigai sebagai tersangka utama pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sejak itu, ia tidak mampu keluar rumah tanpa diteriaki oleh orang-orang desa. Ia rindu saat-saat dimana para ibu-ibu memuji betapa manisnya Sakura dan membujuk ibunya untuk menikahkan Sakura dengan para putranya. Sekarang para ibu-ibu malah memandang Sakura dengan pandangan jijik.

Suara jendela pecah menggema di dalam rumah dan Sakura mendengar ibunya teriak. Sakura berlari dengan kaki kecilnya ke ruang tamu, mendapati ibunya duduk menangis di atas pecahan-pecahan jendela. Sebuah bingkai foto Sakura kecil dengan orang tuanya juga terlihat pecah di dekat ibunya.

"Kaa-san," Sakura kecil memeluk ibunya yang tambah menangis.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Oh purti kecilku..." Sakura membiarkan Mebuki mengelus rambut pinkya yang pendek. Bau ibunya menenangkan Sakura dan gadis kecil itu menutup kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba botol dengan seletup api terlempar melalui jendela yang pecah. Mebuki berteriak kaget dan mengangkat Sakura, berlari di atas pecahan jendela tanpa mempedulikan kakinya. Saat Mebuki membuka pintu rumah, ia mendapati beberapa pria yang ia kenali sebagai teman dekat klan Uchiha. Mereka memandang Mebuki dan Sakura dengan pandangan benci. Di belakang Sakura dan Mebuki, rumah kecilnya mulai terbakar.

Tiba-tiba Ibiki muncul dan mendarat di depan Mebuki yang memeluk Sakura dan melindunginya sekuat tenaga. Mebuki mencoba menenangkan Sakura, tidak mempedulikan Ibiki yang berteriak marah kepada para pria itu, membuat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat. Semua orang mengenal Ibiki dan alasan untuk tidak membuatnya marah.

Ibiki menyerahkan Mebuki sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti Sakura dan melindunginya dari pandangan para penduduk desa. Di belakang mereka, beberapa shinobi suruhan Hokage ketiga mencoba memadamkan apinya.

"Nyonya Haruno, ikutlah aku. Akan saya antarkan Anda ke tempat yang aman. Anda akan tinggal disana sampai amarah desa meredam. Ini perintah Hokage ketiga," ujar Ibiki.

Mebuki menganggukan kepalanya dengan berlinang air mata, merasa hancur karena kehilangan segalanya. Ia memeluk putri kecilnya yang gemetaran, satu-satunya harta karun yang tertinggal untuknya. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya. Ia berjalan pelan di samping Ibiki, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani berteriak marah kepadanya. Sakura yang dibawa Mebuki, melihat melalui celah kecil selimutnya, rumahnya yang terbakar. Daun-daun kering yang terjatuh dalam api langsung terbakar habis. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Kizashi Haruno hanya duduk tenang saat seseorang membawakannya nampan berisi nasi dan sup miso. Masih memakai pakaian sederhana ala Jepang, ia memandang ke jendela kecil di dalam penjaranya. Ia merindukan istri dan putri kecilnya yang manis.

Kizashi telah diinterogasi beberapa kali. Ia terhujani begitu banyak pertanyaan, beberapa shinobi yang menginterogasinya tidak bersikap lembut kepadanya. Saat seseorang memukulnya setelah Kizashi untuk sekian kalinya berkata bahwa ia tidak bersalah, ia dibawa pergi untuk diinterogasi oleh pihak yang netral, yaikut Shikaku Nara.

Tiba-tiba pintunya dibuka dan masuklah Danzou. Kizashi sangat heran kenapa rubah tua itu ingin bertemu dengannya, ia kenal Danzou sebagai orang yang suka berdiri di dalam bayangan dan bertindak sendirian, memimpin para Anbu "Root".

"Aku punya tawaran untukmu Kizashi," Danzou langsung ke titik permasalahannya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya istri dan anakku?" tanya Kizashi dulu.

Danzou hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "rumah mereka telah dibakar oleh para penduduk desa, tapi mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Saat ini mereka dibawa ke tempat yang aman dan akan dijaga oleh beberapa suruhan Hokage. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Kizashi menundukkan kepalanya, merasa syukur bahwa keluarganya baik-baik saja, merasa sedih karena akibat gosip itu menghancurkan kehidupan mereka.

"Aku telah melakukan tes DNA secara rahasia terhadap rambut yang kami temukan di TKP. Tidak salah lagi, rambut itu bukan adalah rambutmu," kata Danzou tenang.

"Sungguh?" Kizashi mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya memancarkan rasa gembira yang amat dalam.

"Rambutnya adalah milik purtimu Sakura."

Perut Kizashi terasa seperti dililit ular. "Tidak mungkin..."

"DNA tidak akan bohong. Sebagai orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab kami wajib menghukum siapa saja yang telah melakukan tindak kriminal-"

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura terlalu kecil dan lemah untuk melakukan itu."

"Purtimu bisa dieksekusi."

"Itu tidak mungkin, orang-orang macam apa kalian untuk menghukum seorang anak kecil, kalian tidak waras!"

"Bukti adalah bukti dan hanya aku dan suruhanku yang meneliti rambut itu mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kalian sudah gila!"

"Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Hokage juga mengetahuinya dan harus bertindak atas keinginan Konoha."

"Diam kau!"

Danzou seperti mendengar perintah Kizashi karena ia memang terdiam sesaat. Ia lalu berbisik, "kamu bisa menyelamatkan putrimu."

Napas Kizashi tersengal-sengal. Ia telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Apapun akan kulakukan."

Danzou berbalik dan meninggalkan penjaranya. Kizashi bingung melihat tingkah lakunya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Danzou berkata, "Konoha membutuhkan seseorang untuk bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian klan kita yang paling berharga. Beri aku seseorang yang bisa aku hukum Kizashi, menggantikan putrimu."

Pintunya tertutup dengan bunyi yang keras, Kizashi kembali duduk di atas bangkunya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Daun-daun kering terhembus melalui jeruji jendelanya, namun Kizashi tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya akan kembali mengambil latar belakang Sakura di masa depan.

Sampai nanti!


	7. Tatapan Berbeda

**Tatapan Berbeda**

Update kilat lagi yeah! Cuma karena saya lagi libur dan belum ingin mulai kerja bakti besar-besaran di apartemen saya. *Sweatdrop* oke oke saya akan kerja bakti setelah ini. Dan salahkan "Broken Inside" by Broken Iris dan "Snuff" by Slipknot yang membuat imajinasi saya kebanjiran ide untuk semua fanfic karya saya. Terutama CIHE dan Jar of Memories.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Kishi-sensei.

* * *

**"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." **

**― Mark Twain**

Sakura tidur sampai sore setelah dengan lelah kembali ke rumah sakit di subuh. Seekor burung kecil hinggap di kepalanya dan mematuk dahinya yang besar. Kunoichi itu mendesah kesal, berpikir itu adalah Itachi yang lagi jahil kepadanya.

"Itachi... uhh... biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi..."

Burung itu membuat suara kicauan kecil dan Sakura langsung terbangun. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat burung itu sekarang hinggap di dekat jendela. Sakura memandang makhluk kecil itu tersenyum. Hari ini ia merasa baikkan setelah apa yang terjadi. Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu? Dua minggu, hitung Sakura.

Burung itu kembali berkicau dan Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama untuk kembali merasa baik sedikit. Kenangan-kenangan buruk itu masih menghantui kepalanya, tetapi kali ini Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlalu larut di dalamnya. Ia sungguh membutuhkan kedamaian kecil ini atau ia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia berkata pada dirinya bahwa Itachi juga terus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup demi Sasuke setelah ia membantai klannya.

"Itachi..." bisik Sakura.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Itachi sekarang hidup di Konoha akibat perubahan masa lalu. Setiap kali Sasuke atau Naruto mengujunginya, pertanyaan tentang Itachi selalu ada di ujung lidahnya, namun ia tidak mampu bertanya. Takut mendengar jawaban yang akan menghancurkan hati dan akal sehatnya jika mendengar Itachi ternyata masih tetap menjadi anggota Akatsuki, mati, atau tidak tinggal di Konoha. Alasan utama selain menyelamatkan hidup Naruto dan Sasuke untuk membantai klan Uchiha adalah untuk memikul beban hidup Itachi, sehingga pria yang ia cintai bisa tetap hidup tenang di desa yang ia cintai, di samping adiknya yang paling ia cintai.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Waktu dulu Itachi berkata kepadanya ia mencintai Sasuke melebihi segalanya, Sakura merasa cemburu kepada Sasuke. Sebuah hal yang dulu dianggap mustahil baginya. Sungguh lucunya nasib kadang-kadang.

Sakura mengambil kalung lambang Uchiha yang ia kenakan di bawah bajunya, jimatnya yang paling berharga. Ia teringat tangan Itachi yang dingin saat ia kenakan kalung itu di lehernya Sakura sebelum ia bergegas untuk bertemu Sasuke dan bertarung dengannya...

Setitik air mata mengalir saat Sakura mencium kalung itu. Burung kecilnya sekarang terbang keluar jendela, mengepakkan sayapnya, menembus cahaya mentari sore. Sakura kembali menyembunyikan kalung itu di bawah bajunya.

Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan lagi, besok ia harus tahu apakah Itachi masih berada di Konoha atau tidak. Ia merasakan cakra burung Fenikkusu di dalam dirinya mengalir dengan lembut, seolah-olah ingin memberi dorongan semangat. Sakura tersenyum, membelai perutnya dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Fu-chan..."

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit Sakura," ujar Shizune tersenyum saat membuka korden kamarnya.

"Sungguh?" Sakura merentangkan kedua lengannya, membiarkan matahari pagi menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, Tsunade berkata kondisi tubuhmu membaik dengan cepat. Hanya saja untuk amnesia-mu Tsunade ingin kamu mengunjungi terapi sekali seminggu dengannya."

"Kalau ingatanku tidak kembali juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membuat kenangan baru," kata Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu ia tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan kondisi sesungguhnya kepada Shizune dan gurunya.

Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa ia datang dari masa depan dan mengubah masa lalu untuk hidup di masa sekarang yang lebih damai? Kecuali kalau ia menunjukkan Fu-chan kepada mereka, namun beberapa hari yang lalu burung phoenix itu meminta Sakura untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaannya.

_"Kenapa tidak Fu-chan? Bahkan tidak kepada Sasuke dan Naruto?"_

_'Maaf Sakura, itu tidak bisa. Keberadaan diriku seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku adalah legenda yang setua cerita tentang Sage enam jalan. Kekuatanku sangat berbeda dengan para bijuu berekor. Mereka adalah kumpulan cakra yang sangat dashyat dari monster bernama Juubi. Cakra makhluk itu adalah cakra negatif, sedangkan cakra-ku adalah kebalikkannya, cakra positif. Cakra-ku tidak bisa menghancurkan, hanya bisa menyembuhkan, memperbaiki, memulihkan. Di samping itu aku memiliki tiga kekuatan khusus, salah satunya adalah perjalan waktu seperti yang telah kamu alami.'_

_"Jadi, kalau keberadaan dirimu telah diketahui oleh orang lain..."_

_'Kamu akan jadi incaran Sakura, orang bertopeng yang telah membantumu di masa lalu, aku mengenalnya dan aku tahu dia mencari keberadaanku sudah bertahun-tahun. Dia sangatlah berbahaya, dia tidak boleh tahu aku ada di dunia ini Sakura.'_

_Sakura merinding, membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Tobi dengan kekuatannya. Fu-chan benar, keberadaan burung phoenix itu harus ia rahasiakan..._

"Sakura?" Shizune menyentuh bahu Sakura yang terlalu melamun.

"Ah, maaf, aku tadi melamun," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Shizune tersenyum, itulah Sakura yang ia kenal, bukan Sakura yang duduk dengan mata kosong berlinang air mata seperti yang ia lihat hari-hari kemarin. Ia menaruh pakaian shinobi Sakura di atas kursi.

"Berganti pakaianlah, lalu jangan lupa untuk mengambil obatmu di apotik, setelah itu kamu pulang dan istirahatlah. Salam untuk ibumu," dengan berkata begitu, Shizune meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura melihat pakaian yang terlipat rapi di sampingnya. Ia tahu, kalau pakaian yang ia kenakan dalam perang lalu dalam pembantaian klan Uchiha serta jubahnya, telah dibuang oleh Shizune karena rusak dan kotor oleh darah dan lumpur. Ia teringat tatapan bingung dan ingin tahu Shizune saat melihat Sakura keesokan harinya. Dari cerita Naruto Sakura tahu, mereka melihat Sakura pergi mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan spesial untuk ramuan barunya. Ia ditemukan terjatuh di jurang oleh karena itu mereka tidak bisa mengerti kenapa pakaian Sakura terlihat seperti telah melewati begitu banyak pertarungan. Sakura tidak pernah menjelaskannya.

Kunoichi itu mengangkat bajunya. "Apa Kaa-san yang membawakan pakaian baru untukku ya?"

Tiba-tiba bajunya terjatuh dan Sakura menutup mulutnya. Pedang katana-nya Itachi! Pedang yang telah ia gunakan untuk membantai klan Uchiha tidak ada! Ia tahu ia masih menggenggam pedang itu saat kembali ke masa lalu dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran di dasar jurang. Mungkin pedangnya masih ada di sana? Ia harus menemukannya, pedang itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa membongkarkan dosa-dosanya.

"Besok aku harus ke jurang itu," putus Sakura.

Tapi untuk sekarang ia hanya ingin pulang dan memeluk Kaa-sannya. Ia sungguh merindukan orang tuanya sejak ia kembali ke masa lalu, terakhir kalinya ia melihatnya adalah saat mereka melambaikan tangan di gerbang Konoha, melihat putri satu-satunya berangkat menuju medan perang...

-X-X-X-X-X-

Sakura keluar rumah sakit sambil menggosokan perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah gembiranya Naruto jika ia mengajaknya makan ramen hari ini. Entah kenapa ia ingin makan ramen, jadi kenapa tidak mengajak Naruto serta? Oh ya, ajak Sasuke juga...

Pandangan Sakura kembali terlihat sedih saat memikirkan Sasuke. Di masa ini ia adalah pacarnya, tapi perasaan Sakura sudah berubah sekali. Sekarang Sakura mencintai Itachi melebihi segalanya, baginya Sasuke hanyalah sahabat dan anggota tim-nya, ia berharga untuk Sakura seperti Naruto. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan perasaannya kepada Sasuke tanpa membuatna sakit hati?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin pusing sekarang. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti saja, untuk sekarang ia hanya ingin sembuh dan mengumpulkan tenaganya.

Ia teringat ibunya yang pasti lagi sedang menunggu kepulangannya di rumahnya. Sakura menuju warung manisan seorang bibi yang ia kenal, mengetahui wanita itu menjual senbei terenak di Konoha dan selalu memberi Sakura satu atau dua senbei gratis.

"Selamat pagi Bibi," sapa Sakura gembira saat memasuki warung itu.

Wanita yang sedang menyapu terhenti dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kemudian ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Mau apa kamu kesini?!"

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia memandang wanita itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Maaf bibi, aku hanya ingin beli beberapa senbei... bukankah bibi selalu senang kalau aku mampir kesini?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hah?! Senang kamu bilang? Aku tidak pernah menjual senbei kepadamu, kamu mau menghancurkan nama baik tokoku? Keluar!"

"Tapi Bibi, kenapa..?" Sakura berjalan mundur, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Keluar kamu anak pembunuh!"

Sakura melihat para penduduk di sekelilingnya berbisik dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan kasihan.

_Anak pembunuh...?_

Sakura berlari bergegas rumah. _Kaa-san! Apa maksud semua ini?_

Sakura terus berlari menuju alamat rumahnya. Sesampainya disana langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Rumahnya hanya tertinggal abu. Tempat itu tersegel, namun segelnya terlihat seperti sudah ada disana bertahun-tahun. Apa yang telah terjadi...?

"Kaa-san... Tou-san..." Sakura menitikkan air mata. _Dimanakah orang tuanya?_

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Ibiki berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan. Sakura bergegas ke arahnya dengan panik.

"Rumahku! Rumahku terbakar! Tuan Morino bagaimana ini? Apa Anda tahu dimana ibuku?!" Sakura tidak mampu menenangkan dirinya, hal ini lebih membuatnya kacau dibanding kejadian di warung tadi.

Ibiki memandang Sakura seolah-olah melihat hantu berkepala dua. Ia berguman, "jadi benar kamu telah kehilangan ingatan..."

Sakura terdiam, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia sungguh tidak tahu bahwa perbuatannya akan punya dampak yang begitu besar terhadap hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia pikir sebelumnya.

"Dimana Kaa-san... Dimana Tou-san?"

Ibiki tersenyum dan menaruh tangan kanannya yang besar di atas bahu Sakura. Kunoichi itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Ibumu ada di rumah, hanya saja tidak disini, mari kuantar kamu pulang. Lalu kita harus bicara."

Sakura mengangguk. Jawaban dan penjelasan sungguh merupakan hal utama yang ia perlukan saat ini. Dengan pelan ia mengikuti Ibiki dari belakang, bertanya-tanya kenapa Ibiki membawa begitu banyak belanjaan seperti ingin memenuhi kulkas untuk sebuah keluarga lengkap. Setahunya, Ibiki adalah orang yang keras, sangat ditakuti rekan-rekannya, namun setia seratus persen terhadap Konoha dan Hokage-nya. Dan ia juga tidak punya keluarga, sampai perangnya berlangsung ia gagal mendapat wanita yang tidak takut terhadap luka-luka di dalam kepalanya.

Ibiki mengantarkan Sakura ke ujung utara desa Konoha, tempat yang sedikit terpencil di dekat gunung dengan patung kepala para Hokage. Rumah dimana mereka berhenti memiliki tembok yang paling tinggi dibanding rumah-rumah sekitar. Ibiki mengambil sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu gerbangnya. Sakura heran kenapa Ibiki punya kunci rumah dimana ibunya tinggal? Dimana ayahnya?

"Mebuki, kesinilah," panggil Ibiki saat memasuki rumah.

Sakura tidak menyukai perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini, keadaan ini mirip saat ia berdiri di atas tiang listrik di malam purnama itu. Sakura memasuki rumah yang sama sekali asing baginya, namun ia mengenali beberapa barang yang ada di rumah yang ia tempati dulu bersama orang tuanya. Ia melihat lukisan yang pernah ia gambar saat berumur tiga tahun tergantung di dekat tangga, melihat beberapa sepatu boots miliknya tertata rapi di samping beberapa sandal milik ibunya.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san!" panggil Sakura.

Mebuki keluar dapur, memakai celemek yang Sakura tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah saat melihat putrinya. Sakura berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kaa-san! Aku rindu sekali!"

Mebuki tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. "Ara Sakura, kamu jangan menangis seperti anak berumur lima tahun, kita hanya tidak bertemu untuk dua minggu, mengingat kamu tidur setiap kali aku mengunjungimu. Tapi aku sudah mendengar beritanya dari Tsunade-sama... Kita harus bicara jika kamu benar-benar mengalami amnesia..."

Sakura menghapus air mata dengan lengannya, memandang ibunya yang terlihat sedih sekali. Ia dan Sakura duduk di ruang makan sementara Ibiki menaruh belanjaannya di dapur, lalu bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sakura, kudengar dari Tsunade-sama kamu telah mengalami amnesia dan punya ingatan yang berbeda dengan kehidupan yang sebelumnya..." ujar Mebuki sedih.

Sakura mengangguk. Kepada ibunya pun ia tidak bisa menjelaskan keadaanya yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

_"Hai Kaa-san... sebenarnya aku datang dari masa depan dimana aku ikut perang ninja ke-4, aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dua sahabatku dan kekasihku yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki, aku juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar perang itu tidak terjadi. Oh ya dan aku juga yang telah membantai klan Uchiha. Dan terakhir, aku adalah jinchuuriki burung phoenix yang keberadaannya merupakan legenda. Itulah kenyataanya Kaa-san."_

"Dimana kita Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura pertama.

"Kita di rumah yang aman, jauh dari kebanyakan penduduk desa. Mungkin kamu sadar dalam perjalananmu kesini bahwa para penduduk desa... tidak begitu suka kepadamu."

Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Hal ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Kenapa mereka membencinya?

"Kenapa tuan Morino ada disini?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Ia memandang ibunya yang sepertinya tidak mampu menjawabnya. Kemudian ia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari ibunya. Cincin yang berbeda dari kehidupannya dulu, cincin yang sama dengan yang dipakai Ibiki.

"Tuan Morino adalah suamiku Sakura, dua belas tahun yang lalu kami menikah-"

"Mana Tou-san!?" Sakura langsung bangkit, membuat kursinya terjatuh dengan suara keras.

Mebuki memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menderita, "ayahmu sudah mati Sakura, dua belas tahun ia dieksekusi sebagai orang yang membantai klan Uchiha. Ayahmu sendiri yang mengakuinya..."

Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya tersiram air es. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dunia terasa jungkir balik, dan ia mendengar teriakan ibunya sebelum ia terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya akan kembali mengalmbil latar belakang masa lalu, gomen kalau untuk sementara Sakura belum bisa ketemu Itachi, saya janji akan update secepatnya.

Oh ya bagi yang tertarik, saya akan post beberapa gambar Naruto Shippuuden yang saya temukan sesuai dengan fanfic di akun facebook saya. Bagi yang berminat silahkan cek.

Tontonlah "Path of darkness" by Darkitty669 dan "Never Let Me Know" by Alexiswater23 di youtube. Dua AMV paling top tentang Itachi dan Sasuke! :D Saya tidak bosan menontonnya sampai sekarang!

Review untuk author yang menunda kerja bakti untuk mengupdate kilat? *Mata binar-binar*

Oke saya kerja bakti dulu, sampai nanti!


End file.
